Echoes of a Jealous Creature
by Footloose Poets
Summary: Yami has uncovered a darkness he'd long tried to bury and forget. Now released, the Pharaoh not only fears this spirit's power is far greater than it appears, but more importantly that it threatens to steal his hikari's affections. Only, what is Yami to do when the one he must compete against for Yugi's attention is none other than himself?
1. Awake the Dark

**I had a lot of fun writing this. I think I'll let it speak for itself.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Contains elements from all three sources: the Classic anime, Season Zero and the manga. I can't say it solely follows any one of them.**

* * *

_Why do your teachers insist on singling you out, Little One?_ Yami grumbled through the link.

Yugi smiled sadly, _Because they know the reason I don't do my homework is we're always duelling. They see it on television, remember?_

_It's not fair, Aibou,_ Yami persisted. _If they knew half of what you've been through they wouldn't—_

_Well they don't, Pharaoh, _the boy interrupted. _I think I prefer it that way anyway. I have to get this finished, I'm sorry._

Yami sighed. His hikari was being held back at school for yet another afternoon just because he'd forgotten to complete some maths problems. It was hardly Yugi's fault; he'd had to help Solomon over the weekend when the Kame Game Shop held a small Duel Monsters tournament. It wasn't anything big – just a little local competition to boost sales – but it kept the two of them busy. Apparently, the teacher didn't feel helping one's grandfather with the family business was a good enough excuse.

The Pharaoh realised there was little he could do for Yugi at the moment – today's mathematics was ridiculously complicated for him to grasp and chatting wasn't going to get the work finished either. He stared around the depths of the Puzzle thoughtfully. It had been a while since he'd gone looking around; wandering the endless labyrinth for his memories was getting tiresome and increasingly disappointing. But there wasn't much else to do at the moment, and he could never be certain he wouldn't find anything. He walked off in resignation.

Yami hadn't bothered developing any kind of routine in his searches; the Puzzle had no real pattern he could follow and he always tried to feel for some kind of connection to any one of the infinite paths available to take. He never felt any, of course, but he didn't mind indulging in some wishful thinking.

He chose… _that_ corridor. It wasn't anything special but he had to start somewhere. He opened the first door he reached which was, like its corridor, nothing special – just the same as every other unmarked door in the Puzzle. There was nothing there. Next door – nothing. Next door after that – still nothing.

Door, door, door. Around the corner into the next corridor and there were more doors. What a surprise. He repeated the exercise several times, coming up with nothing as always. The only interesting occurrence was a sudden gust of wind as he'd opened the seventeenth door. For a fleeting second, he actually let himself feel a little excited at the prospect of a room that wasn't empty. The moment ended quickly.

After door twenty-nine – a record low – he was tempted to give up. He supposed he hadn't really been in the mood to begin with. He turned back to head towards the main room.

He froze when he heard it.

… _So close…_

The Pharaoh spun around immediately. The hallway was empty. He frowned; perhaps it really was time to quit. He walked off.

… _But you were nearly there…_

There it was again. He waited, listening carefully this time.

_Come this way._

Yami swallowed, his heart pounding. He turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hello?" he called.

_Here… come this way._

He didn't need to be told twice. He started briskly following the voice back down the corridor.

_Hurry! This way!_

It was getting louder now. Yami moved into a jog – he was going to find out where that voice was coming from.

_Keep coming. Almost there!_

Almost there! The ancient spirit felt giddy. What if he really was almost there?

_So close! Hurry!_

He was hurrying as fast as he could.

_Here!_

He ran into another corridor and stopped. This one had a dead end – apart from the door.

_Quick! Open it!_

Standing before the large door – it was definitely different to the others, sleek and black and shining – his hand hovered over the handle. Yami was actually trembling; he'd never been so excited for as long as he could remember. This could be it! If only Yugi was here to see this! He wasn't going to wait for the boy. This was too much to wait for.

_OPEN IT!_

His slender fingers closed around the handle and pulled it down. The latch clicked; the sound sent shivers up the Pharaoh's spine. In this moment, there was nothing wrong. There couldn't _possibly_ be anything wrong with what he was about to do. He shoved the door open.

The darkness swept over him in a huge wave that almost made him topple over. It was so intoxicating that he hardly even cared what it was. He returned its all-consuming embrace, breathing in the heady scent of what once was lost.

… _yes._

It took what seemed like an eternity for Yami to realise there were two wiry arms wound around his waist. He slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the figure who'd wrapped themselves around him. For a long moment he thought it must be Yugi. No one else had _that_ hair, for a start.

He soon realised he was very wrong. He shoved the creature away. It whimpered at the loss of contact and he stared at it in absolute shock.

"Who in Ra's name are you?" he asked, slightly horrified.

Its crimson eyes flickered up to meet his. It smiled.

"I think you already know the answer to that," it said in a voice that only just failed to achieve a velvet smoothness, instead grating slightly on Yami's ears.

The Pharaoh stood back. It actually looked a lot like… him. It was shorter, thinner, _paler_; a sickly demon of himself.

"I thought I'd never leave the darkness," this Other Yami continued, moving closer to him again. "It's so lonely in the shadows.'

"Who are you?" Yami repeated, sounding a little more authoritative now that he'd composed himself.

The demon cocked his head, his gaze piercing and unwavering. The Pharaoh was suddenly hit with an image he'd almost forgotten.

"Do you remember Ushio? The one who tried to steal the money?" the Other Yami asked him. "Or the Senior student who stole the plot at the fair? What happened to them?"

Yami's heart skipped a beat. He did remember them – all too well. This was starting to unsettle him.

"There was the escaped prisoner who held Tea at gunpoint – that was a good game, that one," the demon said with a glint in his eye. "There was the director I blinded, too."

Realisation dawned on the Pharaoh. "You're…"

"The Shadow Games were brilliant. I brought those who trespassed on our soul the punishment they deserved. I made sure the crime was never committed again." The demon was now only inches from Yami. "I was _you._"

Yami felt weak. He stumbled back, the weight of this Other's words drawing the air from his lungs.

"B-but…" he shook his head.

"You locked me away," the Other's voice turned cold. "After everything we were, you sealed me away in the depths of your soul like some kind of feral animal."

Yami just stared, speechless. This was him. This was everything he used to be. This was the ruthless ruler of the Shadows he once was, powerful and insane. How? How was this possible?

"I was never gone, _Pharaoh_," the Other Yami smiled. "I was simply forgotten. And now I am remembered."


	2. The Other Yami

**I'm so glad the first chapter of this fic was received so well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite'd and all the other readers as well (although there's a special place in my heart for reviewers ;) ).**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you find it just as good, if not better.**

* * *

Yami – understandably – was having trouble taking all of this in.

Here was… himself. Another Yami. A past Yami.

"How is this possible?" the Pharaoh stammered.

The Shadow of him kept smiling. "You don't remember sealing me away?"

No, of course Yami didn't remember doing something he'd never consciously done.

"You hated me," the Other told him. "You despised my power because it was feared by others and you feared it yourself, so you locked me away. You thought you destroyed me, didn't you?"

"I didn't think you were a separate _being_, for a start," the Pharaoh reminded him, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, well, that's an interesting point," the demon sighed. A thought occurred to him and he smiled. "But it doesn't matter. I'm free now. Thank you."

Yami stiffened as the reality of the situation struck him. He'd released this Other Yami. This monster he told himself he'd never be reduced to again. The Shadow Games were hardly something Yugi had really admired about him. He'd been forgiven of course, but they barely ever spoke of those first few months.

Now the monster was here again.

"No." Yami set his jaw. "You're not free. Turn back now."

The Other raised an eyebrow. "That's not going to happen."

"_It is_," the Pharaoh gritted his teeth. "You're not leaving here. Go _back_."

"No," the shorter spirit said simply, his eyes hard and deadly. "I'll _not_ return to the darkness."

_I'm finished!_

They both snapped their gazes in the direction of the disembodied voice that echoed through the Puzzle: Yugi.

"Oh," the Other grinned. "Is that our hikari?"

Yami's eyes widened. He didn't want to think about what would happen to his aibou if this demon reached him.

_Yami, are you there?_ Yugi asked.

"He sounds so beautiful," the Shadow whispered, starting to move up the corridor towards the voice. "What's he like? I want to meet him."

"You're not leaving." Yami stepped in front of the demon, glowering. "Don't even think you're going _anywhere_ near him."

"I have as much right to him as you," the Other sneered. "You've kept me locked away from the light this whole time. I need to see him."

_Yami?_ the boy sounded increasingly concerned. _What's wrong?_

"He's calling for us," Other Yami said longingly.

"He's calling for _me_," the Pharaoh growled. "He doesn't want you."

The Shadow fell silent, looking like he'd been struck. Yami took the stunned moment as his chance to grab the demon and haul him towards the big black door from where he came. Other Yami started to protest but the Pharaoh already had the upper hand. He shoved the small spirit through the door and slammed it shut. Immediately there was banging and shouting from the other side but Yami held his ground. With enough concentration he soon conjured a seal on the door, the walls of the Puzzle bowing easily to his will. Ignoring the protests from behind the barrier, he opened the link.

"Yugi," he greeted his hikari. "You're finished now?"

_Yeah_, the boy replied. _Is everything okay?_

"Of course."

_You just took a while, did something happen?_ Yugi sounded concerned.

"Apologies, Aibou." Yami appeared beside him as he was packing his books in his bag, the teacher having left. "Searching through the Puzzle got distracting. You know what kinds of obstacles can present themselves in my room."

"Alright," the young light looked doubtful. "Do you want me to help sometime? We'd get through your rooms at twice—"

"_No_," the Pharaoh interrupted him firmly, then checked himself when Yugi was taken aback by his abrupt response. "It's… dangerous. Don't put yourself at unnecessary risk. It's not worth it when I'm starting to think there really is nothing in there."

He was ashamed and a little uncomfortable with how easily he lied to his aibou. The boy looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry you can't find anything, Yami," he said sadly. "We'll get your memories back eventually."

Oh gods. Yami must be the most despicable being in existence to upset his dear hikari with a pitiful lie. His memories were the absolute least of his worries right now – he was more concerned about the monster he could feel burrowing its way out of its prison in his soul room. The one who was shouting that it wanted Yugi – to talk to him, to hear him speak, to touch him—

The Pharaoh shoved the demon as far into the dark recesses of his mind as he could.

* * *

The Other Yami had far from given up on that first day. Keeping the Shadow at bay was now a never-ending chore for the Pharaoh and as determined as he was, he wasn't sure how long he could continue. The walls of the Puzzle seemed to be as easily influenced by the demon as they were by him, and he struggled to keep him contained for any extended period of time.

Eventually, Yami gave up and changed his focus to preventing his doppelganger from leaving the Puzzle. He was free to roam about the endless corridors all he liked, and the Pharaoh was resigned to standing guard at the door. After all, he'd reasoned, the Shadow was only really a threat to Yugi – there was no point expending energy on keeping him completely sealed away providing their link was watched and he kept within the bounds of the Puzzle.

Of course, this was still no easy task, and it was made all the more difficult when the demon would sit and torment Yami the entire time.

"I'm incredibly offended, Pharaoh," Other Yami said as he lounged on the damp floor of the main room, staring up at the taller spirit. "You don't trust me with the boy at all, do you?"

"I would have thought the answer to that was quite obvious," Yami bit back, arms crossed as he stood before the one exit to the Puzzle.

"But I would never harm such an innocent hikari," the Shadow pouted. "I only want to see him."

The Pharaoh didn't move. "I'm afraid your words don't reassure me."

"His voice is so sweet," the Other mused, ignoring his double's comment. "He must be such a wonderful little one."

Yami's teeth clenched but he said nothing. The Shadow saw this and smirked.

"So warm," he continued. "I so want to touch our little light."

A deep, tense breath from the Pharaoh and Other Yami was further encouraged.

"He's so pure. I can hear it in his voice. I can't wait to meet the exquisite child—"

He was cut off by Yami's hands around his throat. They didn't squeeze, but both spirits were acutely aware of the very real potential.

"You'll _never_ meet him," the Pharaoh whispered darkly. "You won't touch him. You won't taint him. I'll never allow you to harm him in any way."

The Shadow stared, his expression unreadable. After a long moment – during which Yami's hands never once moved from around the demon's neck – he spoke.

"You won't keep me from him. Not forever."

Yami almost snapped – _almost_. Crushing the Other over mere words would make him a monster; but this Shadow had to be the monster out of the two of them. And he would keep this monster from Yugi at all costs.

"Would you kindly remove your hands from my throat?" the doppelganger asked dryly.

The Pharaoh acceded. He stood up and went to the door again. The demon just lay where he was.

* * *

The Other Yami was suspiciously silent after their conversation. Yami was glad the Shadow had retreated to the depths of the Puzzle and wasn't bothering him anymore, despite the fact he was almost certain there was a very good reason he'd disappeared. He appreciated the quiet.

_Pharaoh?_

He looked up, "Yes, Yugi?"

_Uh… everything okay?_

"Of course."

_You've just been really quiet lately. I was worried._

Yami left the Puzzle to sit beside his hikari on the boy's bed. Yugi was dressed in his pyjamas, ready for sleep. His face was creased with concern.

Yami gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Aibou. Have I really been away that much?"

"Sort of." Yugi fiddled with the leg of his trousers. "You're looking for your memories, aren't you?"

The Pharaoh's smile faded. His light was clearly very troubled by his recent bouts of absence. His doppelganger was so relentless that trying to focus on much else was a huge risk and consequently, long talks with Yugi were difficult to sustain.

The boy had taken Yami's silence as an affirmative. "You're spending so much time there, Pharaoh. I don't think it's good for you. I think we're supposed to find your memories another way."

The spirit sighed. He couldn't tell his aibou, but he couldn't keep pushing the boy away either.

"You're right, Yugi," he said. "I'll stop looking."

Yugi smiled sadly. "Thank you. It's not fair on yourself, Yami."

_Not fair at all,_ the Pharaoh thought. Why did he have to let out that godforsaken Shadow? He would find more time for Yugi. There would be a way. He could somehow protect his light, keep the Other Yami at bay and act normal all at once. He wouldn't let the Other think he was winning in any way.

"Goodnight, Little One." Yami nodded to the boy.

_Goodnight_, he heard as he retreated to the Puzzle.

It was very quiet there – too quiet. The Shadow was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't good. The Pharaoh made his way down the twisted corridors, along the path he'd learnt well to where he'd found Other Yami. The cold black door was closed. Everything was so quiet. Frowning, the man opened the door.

He could have sworn his heart stopped when he saw the room was empty.


	3. Hikari Meets Yami

**I haven't got a set day yet, but you can expect this fic to be updated roughly once a week. It will probably end up being updated every Friday, but for now it's just on my least busy night each week.**

**Please be sure to leave a review. They let me know this fic is being enjoyed so I'll be more inclined to update ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No_, Yami thought with horror. The Shadow was gone, and there was only one place he could be. The Pharaoh started running. He'd never run so hard in his life. He sped down the corridors he'd learned so well, out of the infinite depths of the Puzzle and towards the door that opened into the passage between his and his hikari's soul rooms. He practically leapt across the small distance to Yugi's door and threw it open, his usual reverence for the sanctity of the boy's soul room completely disregarded. He would worry about such problems once he knew his aibou was safe – he couldn't spare a second if the Shadow had reached him.

The sight that met Yami as he sprinted through the threshold was far from expected. He'd been fully prepared to find his beloved Yugi screaming in agony and terror as the despicable Shadow tortured him sadistically – but not for this. The Other Yami wasn't harming his light. Yugi wasn't writhing in pain.

Instead, they were lying on the floor looking over a picture book.

The Pharaoh hardly cared. In an instant he had lunged at the Other Yami and pinned him to the ground, growling dangerously. Yugi gave a sound of alarm but he was disregarded.

"How dare you," Yami snarled.

"What?" the Other smiled playfully. "See our hikari?"

"He's not _our_ hikari. He's mine," the Pharaoh said through gritted teeth, forcing the other spirit harder into the floor.

"He's _ours_," Other Yami's amused smirk was gone, his face growing serious. "You just want all the light to yourself."

Yami had no patience for this psychopath. "What do you want with him?"

"I want nothing more than you do. To see the dear boy who released me from the darkness."

Malice burned through Yami's being as he listened to the spirit talk about Yugi as if he was special to him – as if he had any right to the boy. His grip on the demon tightened fiercely…

"Yami, stop!"

The Pharaoh paused at the sound of his aibou's voice. Yugi sounded almost… afraid. He looked up at the boy, confusion only barely evident on his stern features.

"He wasn't hurting me," Yugi continued quietly. "We were just talking."

The grip lessened a fraction. The Pharaoh considered the spirit pinned beneath him. The Other Yami only smiled back smugly, his crimson eyes glittering. _That's right, Pharaoh_, they seemed to say. _He likes me as well_.

"Yami…" Yugi said again when his partner still hadn't moved.

Eventually – begrudgingly – the spirit relented. He slowly got up, making no acknowledgement of the Other Yami he'd tackled to the ground and simply stood, watching his hikari expectantly. He was shocked when Yugi raced forward and helped the Shadow up off the floor, asking if he was alright. The Other Yami assured him he was, and glanced at his doppelganger. No effort was made to soften the glare he was returned.

"Er… so apparently there are two of you…" Yugi scratched his head, pointing to the Other. "He came over to introduce himself. He said you've been keeping him from leaving the Puzzle."

The boy was clearly at a loss for words. He looked up at Yami awkwardly, silently asking for help.

"And you trusted him, Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked, ignoring the Shadow beside them. "You let him enter your mind just like that?"

"Actually, he came in on his own…" Yugi's gaze shifted to the Other Yami in question.

The Pharaoh bristled, staring hard at his double. Other Yami held his stare unblinkingly.

"Yugi's door was open. His yami was welcome to enter when he wished," the Shadow smiled. "And I wished to."

"You _ask_ before you enter the room of another's soul, no matter who they are," Yami's voice was low… threatening.

"It's okay, Yami." Yugi stood between them, his hands raised in an attempt to encourage peace. "I didn't mind. It was nice to meet him."

The Pharaoh remained silent, looking down at his hikari with concern. Didn't Yugi realise how _dangerous_ this Other Yami was? He was everything the boy had been afraid of in him… everything Yami had come to hate about himself.

"Yes, it's been wonderful to get to know the little light after all this time," said the Other, moving up behind Yugi and placing his hands on his shoulders. "He's so incredibly… _pure_."

Something shone in the spirit's eyes as he spoke the last word and it made Yami's blood boil. How dare he. There was nothing at all about this situation the Pharaoh was happy with. Yugi started talking about the book they'd been reading through earlier and how it used to be his favourite when he was small. Other Yami smiled warmly and asked if they could finish reading it later.

"Hopefully without any interruptions this time," he said innocently.

How _dare_ he.

"So that's all you've been doing, Aibou? Reading?" Yami asked.

"He's been telling me about himself. Did you know Yugi was born early? What's it called? Preema…" The Other Yami looked to the boy for the word.

"Premature," Yugi prompted quietly.

"Yes," the Other cocked his head to one side in what Yami would only call the most ridiculous mock endearment he'd ever seen – so patronising he wondered how Yugi didn't say anything. "Premature. Sickly as an infant. He says that's why he's so small. But you knew that, didn't you _Pharaoh_?"

Yami remained silent. Of course he knew that - he'd learned that years ago. He wondered, however, how this Shadow had the nerve to ask such a thing of their hikari when they'd only just met. Who does that? Yugi certainly wouldn't have just brought it up so soon; it would have to have been asked.

"Yugi, show me some more of your belongings," the Other requested, his hand having found its way to rest on the boy's arm at some point. "I want to know everything about you."

Yami wondered just how many times he'd tasted bitterness in the back of his throat during this encounter alone. The number was quickly increasing regardless. Yugi looked to the Pharaoh hesitantly.

"He… _is_ you, isn't he? He came from the Puzzle?" he asked, as if the realisation that this Shadow may actually be dangerous had only just hit him.

"He came from the Puzzle," Yami agreed. "But he is no longer a part of me. He's a monster I locked away long ago, Aibou. When _we_ first became friends."

Something changed in Other Yami then. Anything playful in his being was gone and he glared murderously at the Pharaoh. Yami stiffened immediately, readying himself for action – he'd shove Yugi out of the way and be on the Shadow in moments, he was certain – but the need never came. His doppelganger swallowed and started heading towards the door. Yugi took a step after him.

"Wait—" he called, but was cut off as the Other turned.

"I'm happy I've finally met you, Hikari," he said, looking hard at the ground. "Thank you for showing me your soul room."

And with that he was gone, slamming Yugi's door behind him. There was a long moment of silence between the two remaining occupants of the room. The boy turned to his yami, mouth downturned.

"Pharaoh…" he started with a touch of tolerance.

The spirit wasn't shaken. "He's dangerous, Yugi. You know what I used to do after I was first released."

Yugi shuddered at the memory of all the times he'd woken up and wondered where he'd been – why he couldn't remember what he'd done for the past several hours. All those victims who'd met ends worse than death… if they weren't lucky enough to be granted death itself. He'd been so scared.

"Well… how is he here? How does he exist?" he asked after a time.

"That I don't know, Aibou," Yami admitted. "He could be some kind of manifestation of the Shadows in the Puzzle – echoes of some of the powers I used in the past."

Yugi said nothing, frowning deeply.

"He'll be gone by tomorrow," the Pharaoh reassured him, convinced this was the problem. "He should never have left the Puzzle. I'll make sure he's properly contained this time—"

"No!"

The spirit was stunned. He waited for Yugi to continue.

"You can't seal him away, Yami," the boy insisted. "Being trapped in the Shadows like that… it's not fair."

"Aibou, he's psych—"

"He never once tried to hurt me. He was just lonely…" Yugi mumbled.

Yami blinked. Most of the time his hikari's naivety was more endearing than anything else, but the spirit had to wonder how even Yugi could see good in the demon who'd invaded the soul of an innocent because they were _lonely_, as he had called it. He'd seen the way the Other had looked at his light. The hunger in those eyes. _No one_ looked at his precious Yugi like that.

"Just… I want to give him a chance," the boy persisted. "You can't lock him away… lock yourself away."

The Pharaoh said nothing.

"Please just try to be nice, Yami? For a little while?"

Those amethyst eyes were so huge. The spirit was never really sure how to deny them. He could be civil, couldn't he? He could try not to murder his double until their hikari realised the truth. This wasn't to say he wouldn't watch the demon like a hawk. No, as long as that Shadow even _thought_ he was leaving the Puzzle, Yami would be right behind him.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi had been waiting nervously.

"Alright, Aibou," he finally relented. "I won't seal him away. That's all I'm promising."

That was all his hikari needed to hear.


	4. But When You Name It

**I'm so glad this fic has had such a good reception so far! Your reviews make me smile :)**

**Here's the next installment of _Echoes of a Jealous Creature._ Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want, _Pharaoh_?" The title was spat from the Other's mouth with utter disgust.

The demon stared at Yami from the darkened room in which he'd been found. His fierce crimson eyes all but glowed in the supernatural shadows engulfing the room. The Pharaoh was hardly fazed. He stood his ground, just outside the door.

"I want you gone, but it doesn't matter what I want," he remarked. "Yugi's taken a liking to you for some unfathomable reason."

"He's taken a liking to me because it's only natural," the Shadow replied. "We're his yami."

"_I'm_ his yami," the Pharaoh said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly those shining eyes were merely an inch from his face. A feral growl rumbled deep in the Other's throat.

"Well since we're both _you _I would have thought that title applies to me as well," he snarled.

Yami remained silent. They glared at each other for a tense moment, neither of them certain for how long. Eventually, the Pharaoh saw fit to break the silence.

"Yugi has asked that we… get along," he told the Other.

The spirit stepped back and regarded Yami. He looked down.

"I sense you don't like the idea of that," he murmured.

"I've already told you that it doesn't matter what I think." Yami _would_ be civil – losing his patience would only prove a point that wasn't his. "Yugi wants to get to know you and he doesn't find you a threat."

"So I'm not going to be spending tonight locked away again?" the Other asked with mock politeness.

Yami's gaze narrowed. "Not tonight. But-" He loomed over the shorter spirit, eyes shining. "-all this means is now you'll have me breathing down your neck every step you take. You will _not_ harm Yugi. If you even _think_ of—"

"How dare you," the demon shot back. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Hikari. His light is so pure it would be unspeakable to taint it."

That didn't make the Pharaoh any more comfortable than he was before. If anything, it further roused within him that strange feeling he was trying to ignore. Before he could retort, a loud knock echoed through the dark chamber. Both spirits snapped their attention to the huge iron door that served as the entrance to the Puzzle.

_Yugi_, they both thought at once.

The Other bolted. After taking a fleeting moment to register what had just happened, Yami – _fuming_ – raced after him. The door was slammed in his face but he shouldered it open without a thought. Yugi looked up when he saw the Pharaoh.

"Hey," he smiled. "I could sense you guys were angry. I wanted to make sure you weren't killing each other."

"We weren't, Yugi," the Other cut in as Yami was about to respond. "I feel we're going to get along very well from now on."

His crimson orbs flashed at the Pharaoh, and the man gritted his teeth. Had he really been this petty when he was first released? Surely not. Surely he hadn't been so ridiculously desperate for light that he would cling that badly. The Shadow began to lead the boy back into his soul room, and Yugi glanced back at Yami for a moment. Naturally, the spirit followed.

Other Yami sighed, almost sounding relieved as he crossed the threshold into the bright, pastel-coloured room. How very pathetic. He whispered something to Yugi – whose arm he had already grabbed – and the boy smiled in return. There was yet another mock furtive glance in Yami's direction. How very pathetic indeed.

"I don't think you quite finished showing me around your beautiful room, Yugi," the Shadow mentioned. "There are so many wonderful things here."

Yami was sickened.

"Right, uh…" Yugi frowned. He stopped and turned to face both spirits. "This is going to get confusing if I call you both Yami."

"Well I'm Yami," the Pharaoh pointed out. "He's just… a Shadow."

The Other bristled, but the spirit ignored him.

"Pharaoh," Yugi sighed. "That's insensitive."

Yami blinked. He failed to see how it was insensitive if it was simply the truth. His hikari was so defensive of someone he barely knew. If he hadn't despised the Other, he'd be proud of the young one's compassion. He realised the boy was waiting for him to say something.

"I… apologise, Aibou."

Well that was far more painful than it should have been.

Yugi turned to the Shadow. "You need your own name. What do you want?"

The Other smiled. "I'm sure anything you think of would be perfect, Hikari."

"Well… you're Yami's past, right?"

"In essence."

"So you're like a memory," Yugi thought out loud. "A memory… what about Kioku?"

_Memory_. Yami's eyebrows furrowed at the light's choice of name. He himself would have gone for something much more fitting… like Oni. It was far easier to think of the Shadow as a demon than a _memory_.

The Other grinned, "I love it, Yugi."

Of course he did. Apparently he worshipped everything that came from their hikari. The Pharaoh almost outwardly groaned; he only stopped himself when he realised Yugi was watching him expectantly. He obliged.

"It's very thoughtful, Aibou," he smiled thinly.

Yugi beamed and Yami felt just a little better.

* * *

The Pharaoh could no longer deny the fact he was insanely jealous of his doppelganger. He stood glowering, watching _his_ Yugi show the Other around his soul room. He hadn't said much since they'd begun their ridiculous little tour, and had hardly moved, either. He just waited in the corner of the room, arms crossed, glaring at 'Kioku' and wondering how much longer it would be before his hikari realised the Shadow was clearly of ill intention. It was, after all, quite obvious to Yami. Those insane stares and constantly caressing hands were hardly arguable as anything but completely _wrong_ in his opinion. How the light didn't notice was lost on him.

But Yami knew the envy he felt towards his double wasn't helping him keep an open mind. Yugi was _his_ hikari. They'd built an unbreakable bond over countless adventures and here was a psychopath who'd earned the boy's trust in hours. Kioku was certainly more forward than the Pharaoh had ever dared to be. Their values of boundaries were immensely different. But Yami was the _right_ one, wasn't he? It was wrong to enter another's soul room unannounced, surely? It wasn't right to touch so much and ask all those questions and throw reverence to the wind.

Yami stood there for hours before the pair was finished and Yugi yawned, admitting he was feeling tired. The spirit moved to leave when the Other made him even angrier.

"It's so dark in the Puzzle… and lonely. There's no chance I could stay here, is there Yugi?" he asked.

_How dare he_.

"Uh…" Yugi scratched his head awkwardly. "If it's alright I sleep better on my own…"

The boy clearly had no idea how to answer.

"He needs proper rest," the Pharaoh interjected. "He can't sleep if he's disturbed by another being."

Kioku didn't even regard Yami. "Alright, Hikari. I understand."

Then he did something the Pharaoh could have killed him for. Without warning he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi in a warm embrace. Yami's blood boiled. He stepped forward, but stopped when his hikari's arms slowly moved to return the hug.

"Goodnight, Yugi," Kioku cooed.

He gently pulled away and strode out the door. Yami looked at Yugi with concern, but the boy shrugged and smiled in encouragement.

"He's not hurting me, Yami," he insisted. "He's just lonely."

The Pharaoh set his jaw and nodded stiffly. "Sleep well, Aibou. Goodnight."

And with that he followed his doppelganger out the door, unsure of what to say to either of them. Regardless, he felt his whole body relax now that the Other was back in the Puzzle. Watching him, waiting to rescue Yugi from trouble for so long was exhausting. But he'd never let Kioku know that.

* * *

**So what do we all think of this Other Yami? His name?**

**See you next week!**


	5. Friends and the Study of Medicine

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, guys. It's awesome to know this is being enjoyed ^_^**

**This chapter uses the unfortunate plural 'yamis'. I was reluctant to use a word that looks and sounds so wrong but if I used the more correct 'yami' it could - in this context - be confused with the singular form (yami as well). I therefore feel it must be used for greater clarification. Please grin and bear it :)**

**I know it's not set-in-stone canon, and in fact I think it's been mostly debunked by now, but in the past it's been put forward that Yugi had diabetes. I don't accept it fully as headcanon (although I can see some plausibility), but in the universe of this fic, Yugi _is_ diabetic. It may or may not be a huge plot point as the story progresses, but it _is_ a fact. If it bothers you, consider it AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Don't tell them, Hikari_," Kioku whispered. "_I don't think they'll like me anyway._"

They sat in Yugi's classroom, surrounded by his friends. It was the first time Kioku had been around anyone else since he was released and Yami had protested but lost, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

_Why would you think that?_ Yugi asked through the mind link, understandably reluctant to verbalize the conversation. _They're really nice, you know._

"It's alright, Yugi," the spirit replied with a smile.

"Hey Yuug, you still there?"

"Hm?" Yugi looked up again at Joey's voice. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

"You've been doing that a bit. Sounds like the Pharaoh's been keeping you busy lately," Tea probed, lounging on the side of the boy's desk; Yugi tried very hard to keep his eyes focused on her face.

"Yeah, well…" He scratched his head. "I guess we're both a little restless. Haven't had a good duel in a while."

"Can't you guys give it a break sometime?" Tristan frowned. "I mean yeah, it's important but it's nice not to have some psychopath challenging you to a Shadow Game, isn't it?"

"Ah, shut up, Tristan. Duelling's the best," Joey remarked coolly. "Ain't that right, Yuug?"

"Definitely," Yugi grinned.

"The Pharaoh lives for duels, it makes sense really," Tea reasoned.

"Well I know I'd rather be out doing other stuff," Tristan persisted, crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Joey's gaze narrowed.

"You know," Tristan suddenly looked away, shuffling his feet. "I have… hobbies."

"Sure you do."

"But I do!"

"Uh-huh."

Tristan just grumbled and sat down, adjusting his jacket collar. He rarely won arguments with Joey. Kioku sidled further up to Yugi.

"How long until we go home?" he asked, watching the boy's friends warily.

_It's only the middle of the day, Kioku,_ Yugi reminded him. _I'm still here for a few hours._

This earned a groan from the Shadow and he sank to the floor, leaning against Yugi's chair and resting his head on him.

_Sorry_, his hikari said.

"Don't apologise, Aibou." Yami suddenly appeared beside them, standing tall and scowling down at the reclining spirit beside the young light. "He needs to learn to be patient and respect your schooling."

The Other said nothing, but turned in towards Yugi and leaned his forehead on his thigh. By now the Pharaoh had learnt not to outwardly react when Kioku was affectionate towards the boy. He was sure that half the reason the Shadow did it so often was because Yami hated it so much. No one would be that open if they weren't trying to prove a point, surely.

"I think Yugi would agree it's best if we left for now," the Pharaoh said coldly. "The teacher will arrive soon and he doesn't need us around when he's trying to concentrate on his lesson."

"I'm not distracting him, I just want his company," Kioku sighed, closing his eyes. "And I'm getting to know his friends."

"His friends don't even know you exist."

"Do they _care_ that you exist?"

_Kioku!_ Yugi interjected. _That's mean._

"I'm sorry, Yugi," the Shadow said earnestly. "I try to be kind to my Other but it's hard when he's so cold."

_Yami, try to be nice,_ Yugi told the Pharaoh. _You're both like the same person, how can you be so horrible to each other?_

Neither yami responded, each too proud to apologize to the other. Yugi gave a long-suffering sigh and rested his chin on his palm.

"Hey Yuug, wake up!" Joey waved a hand in front of his eyes.

The boy blinked. He looked up at his friends who existed in the _physical_ plane. They were all watching him with concern.

"Boy, the Pharaoh must be chatty today, huh?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Yugi coughed. "Yeah. Yeah, he is…"

"Is something up, buddy?" Joey stared hard at him. "You can tell us, you know."

Yugi swallowed. His friends were always so supportive. He suddenly felt very bad for trying to keep Kioku from them, but he wasn't willing to trigger anymore potential arguments between his yamis. The constant tension was already a lot to handle.

"I'm fine guys, really," he insisted. "The Pharaoh's okay too. But thanks. We're alright."

None of the other teens looked very convinced, but they could tell their friend didn't want to talk about it. They left it at that, and moved back to their seats as the teacher walked in the door. Tristan did mutter something along the lines of _insulin_ and _should eat something_ but Yugi paid it no heed. His yamis had finally left, the Pharaoh having somehow dragged his Other into the Puzzle with him. Their hikari wasn't too certain on the science of it, but he could sense their argument after Yami's actions.

* * *

It was late when Yugi stirred. The Pharaoh sensed the movement as he lay dormant in the Puzzle, never truly sleeping but deep in thought or his own kind of meditation. He wasn't sure why his hikari would be up in the middle of the night. There was always the possibility he had to go to the bathroom, but Yugi wasn't normally one to feel the need during sleep.

Strangely, he didn't hear any activity from the boy's mind. It was still in blissful slumber. Yami closed his eyes and concentrated… yes, Yugi's body was definitely moving somewhere outside. Odd. Unless— the Pharaoh opened his eyes, scanning the main room of the Puzzle. There was someone missing.

Yugi's body stumbled out of bed. It stretched lazily, bones crunching satisfyingly. It stared out the window of the small bedroom, noting the absence of the moon in the sky – it was incredibly late. The body crept carefully out of the room and past Solomon's own bedroom. It stalked downstairs. It looked around with interest, unfamiliar with its surroundings. Spotting a bookshelf on the far wall of the small living space, it moved over to it and read the titles of all the books lining it. When it saw the one titled _Medical Journal_ it stopped searching and pulled it out. It carefully walked to the windowsill, leafing through it slowly in the dim illumination of the streetlight outside. When it found the page it was looking for, it began reading.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The Pharaoh watched with disdain as Yugi's body spun around, and he was met with crimson eyes that certainly didn't belong to the boy. Kioku straightened up, glaring at the spectre.

"Still awake, Pharaoh?" he asked.

Yami ignored the question. "What are you doing using Yugi's body?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business."

"Someone using my hikari's body without his permission _is_ my business," the spirit replied coolly.

"He's _our_ hikari," Kioku reminded him, but the Pharaoh didn't care.

He glanced at the book the demon held and frowned.

"You were reading?"

The Other's gaze dropped to the floor. He turned away. Yami stepped forward to get a better look at the open page of the _Journal_, and the Shadow didn't move to hide it.

"_Diabetes_?"

He looked at the spirit. Why would he be reading about diabetes? Well, Yugi was diabetic. Yami wasn't very fluent in medical language or concepts but he had enough of a grasp to understand the condition once Yugi explained it to him.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" he realised aloud.

Kioku still hadn't looked up. He closed the book and walked it to the shelf. When it was back where it belonged, he silently started to move upstairs, completely ignoring the spirit.

He stopped when Yami called after him. "Diabetes is a condition which prevents people from properly turning the sugars in their blood into energy for their body. It can be serious if it's not watched. Yugi is a type one. He's very good at managing it."

The Other didn't move for a long while. Eventually, he kept walking. Yami retreated into the Puzzle; for once he wasn't compelled to wait until Yugi's body was safely back in bed.


	6. On Murder and Petty Arguments

**Here we go. I've had to increase the rating to T upon the addition of this chapter, simply for Yami's morbid visions. It's not incredibly explicit; I can't say yet whether it will get much worse after this.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter, please be sure to drop one this time round too ;)**

**Warning: blood (I'm never really sure where to draw the line in warnings, but I'm putting this here to save complaints anyway)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The demon grimaced quietly as it sat crumpled on the floor, clutching its middle as if that would help in any way to stem the flow of the vital crimson fluid that seeped relentlessly from it, staining its tatted clothing. Yami watched the pitiful sight with strange detachment. It turned its gaze up towards him, scowling bitterly with eyes shining as red as the blood that ran from its mortal wound.

"You see, Pharaoh?" it sneered. "You really aren't that different from me after all."

He said nothing. With one final groan, the creature perished before him. Yami had no time for this. He stepped indifferently over the fresh corpse and made his way down the corridor.

Nightmares within the Puzzle – however rare they were – were always particularly horrific.

The Pharaoh wasn't certain they were technically nightmares, as he never technically slept, but the apparitions that occasionally crossed his path as he wandered the labyrinth were nonetheless deeply influenced by his state of mind and plagued him only during the night. He'd long since grown used to them and now they were more irritating than actually frightening. Interestingly, most of them had involved Kioku lately – murders of the Shadow that ranged from fast and clean to slow and merciless. Yami tried not to ponder the implications of such malicious visions born from his subconscious; he imagined his Other would see far worse anyway.

He spun around when he heard shuffling behind him. Kioku stood silently in the middle of the corridor, inspecting the walls with mild interest. The Pharaoh frowned and continued onwards. The Shadow followed, never directly regarding the taller spirit. This went on for a while before Yami grew tired of it. He turned on his double, drawing himself up as tall as possible to loom angrily over him.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked, eyes hard.

Kioku was unfazed, glancing up at him as if by afterthought rather than an irritated prompt. He shifted his gaze back to the staircase that wound impossibly above them, serving as more of a ceiling than an upwards path. Yami wondered briefly if the spirit had also seen the apparition earlier – his own death.

"Yugi's still asleep," Kioku said.

"It's the middle of the night."

He stared at the Pharaoh. "How long is the night?"

"Several hours."

"We can't go into our Hikari's room when he's sleeping."

"No, we can't."

The Shadow thought for a moment. "I want to see him."

"You _can't_," Yami repeated sternly.

Kioku frowned and turned away. He was acting awfully strange. The Pharaoh had never seen him look so lost – not to mention actually _obey _set boundaries. He wondered what had happened to replace his usual vital, overbearing demeanour with one so meek and almost childish. Perhaps it was because Yugi himself had told him not enter his soul room, rather than Yami. The Shadow walked quietly back down the corridor without regarding the Pharaoh any further.

Night-time within the Puzzle was always particularly bizarre.

* * *

"Good news." Yugi grinned as he placed the phone back on the cradle in the living room. "The museum director called. An extension on the Egyptian exhibit came in last week and it's all set up now."

Yami, leaning easily against the wall beside him, smiled. "Interesting. I'm glad you've got such a fascination with history that the museum director sees fit to call you about new developments."

In fact, that was almost true. The boy had specifically requested to be notified of anything new regarding Ancient Egypt that may appear at the Domino City Museum; with Solomon's contacts it was easy to arrange.

"Pharaoh," Yugi laughed. "Do you want to go take a look or not? You never know what we'll find."

"As long as it's not too much trouble, Aibou, I would like that," the spirit told him, straightening up.

"Is this something you do often?" Kioku asked distastefully, appearing and standing between their hikari and the Pharaoh. "Build your hopes up about something so hopeless?"

"It's not hopeless unless you allow yourself to think it is," Yami said coolly. "Does the phrase 'heart of the cards' mean anything to you?"

"No," was the Other's offhanded reply. "Too many have failed Shadow Games for me to place hope in the impossible."

"_It's not impossible!_" the Pharaoh growled, stepping forward. "We'll find my memories!"

"How long have you been searching?" Kioku glared.

Yami opened his mouth to respond but Yugi interjected before the argument went exactly where he knew it would.

"Okay!" He put his arms out in an effort to keep the peace. "So, the museum! We can head over there right after school this afternoon! How does that sound?"

The two spirits glared dangerously at each other for several moments.

"_Fine_," they both huffed.

"Great…" Yugi sighed tiredly.

* * *

The museum was particularly quiet. Yugi wandered the corridors on his way to the exhibit with Tea in tow. He'd been reluctant to have his school friends with him; the two entities sharing his mind were already difficult to handle and the addition of more voices wasn't going to make things any easier. Unfortunately, Tea was insistent that he needed someone with him 'because he wasn't telling them something and even though he wasn't ready to talk he would still have support,' as she'd put it. At least Joey and Tristan had kept their distance.

"Alright, so we're looking for information on… well, anything," Yugi said when they arrived.

It turned out very little had been added at all. At the far end of the exhibit there were a few new banners of text and decorations along with a handful of excavated artefacts that were of no relevance to their search.

"What about this thing about Senet?" Tea asked, indicating one of the banners. "The Pharaoh's a gamer. He would have played this, wouldn't he?"

Yugi walked over and skimmed the text. "Probably – I think. It's not too late for his era."

Yami appeared beside him, inspecting the stock images of the ancient board game on the cheaply designed banner.

_Any of it ring a bell?_ the boy asked him.

_It looks vaguely familiar but I'm afraid not, Aibou,_ he replied dejectedly. _It's interesting to know, at any rate._

Yugi sighed; he'd expected as much but it didn't make the result any less disappointing. He absently looked over the rows of odd tools and household items in the new display cases before him.

"Did the director say anything else, Yugi?" Tea crossed her arms casually over her chest.

"No, not really," the boy replied. "I guess we could ask the librarian if any new books have come in but I doubt it."

Tea dropped her gaze. She looked like she wanted to say something. Yugi was about to prompt her when Kioku decided to come out.

He looked the girl over. "Tea, isn't she?"

_Yes,_ the light told him.

"She's gentle," the Shadow observed. "She clearly cares about you. I like her."

Yugi's face reddened. Kioku smirked and continued.

"As long as she's treating you well, Hikari," he said, glancing around the museum. "Those other two can be rough sometimes. I think they forget that you're smaller than they."

"Yugi doesn't need your opinions on his friends." The Pharaoh watched him with hard eyes.

"He does need to make sure he's not going to be hurt." Kioku's voice was stubbornly even.

"And _your _approval of his friends will decide that?" Yami's voice, on the other hand, was rising quickly.

_Come on, settle down,_ Yugi tried. _Let's just focus on Egypt right now, okay?_

The spirits stared at him for a moment before grumbling tolerant apologies, neither bothering to acknowledge the other. Yugi rubbed his face, the effort of constantly trying to prevent a shouting match starting to take its toll on him. Tea noticed and frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Yugi smiled weakly.

"You can talk about what's wrong, Yugi," she persisted. "It's better to tell someone than leave your problems bottled up inside."

_This is your fault,_ he groaned to his yamis. _What do I say?_

"She'll know if you're not telling the truth and she'll keep asking," the Pharaoh sighed.

"But you can't tell her," Kioku stressed. "It'll be fine, she'll let it go eventually."

_That's helpful,_ Yugi despaired.

He scratched his head awkwardly and began trying to talk away the slump his friend thought he was in. Neither yami envied him.

"How do you know you were a Pharaoh?" the Other asked, apparently unconcerned about the struggle he'd placed his hikari in.

"We've been informed several times," Yami told him levelly. "There's no doubt."

Kioku hummed in contemplation and gazed at the artefacts beside them, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"A gambling Pharaoh," he mused. "How did Egypt trust someone who likes to take such risks?"

The taller spirit paused. He thought about what he'd just been asked.

"I'm sure I never took any irresponsible risks," he reasoned. "A good gamer always knows when to back out."

He hoped Kioku didn't know of the times he had in fact failed to do just that.

"How did you end up dead if you never took any risks?" the Shadow asked.

Yami bristled. "That was a sacrifice! To save Egypt!"

"From the disaster you'd caused?"

"Of course not!" the Pharaoh growled. "I never caused a disaster! My lineage never made a mistake! Sometimes things are simply out of even our control!"

For a long moment he didn't care that he'd just lied through his teeth because it was so rare to see Kioku so stunned, but he'd regret his petulance later. He honestly had no idea why he'd died or how many mistakes on his part had lead up to it, but he was not going to tolerate his competence in any life being questioned – not by this demon.

Unfortunately, his shout came at just the wrong time.

"Can we just _let it go_?" Yugi suddenly yelled.

The entire museum floor seemed to fall silent at his outburst. The relentless arguing and pestering had gotten too much and he'd needed it to stop. Tea stood shocked before him. His yamis were just as bewildered. He relished the newfound silence – such _precious_ silence – before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, blushing madly. "I have to go."

Yugi turned and strode towards the exit. He was thankful the silence carried on.


	7. All's Fair in Jealousy and Collecting

**Thanks for your lovely reviews last chapter, guys! :D This one took an extra week to get out. Now that I've started a new school term and I have no more pre-written chapters of this fic, updates are more likely to be fortnightly rather than weekly. Still, expect them around the weekend.**

**Here's where the plot starts moving. Something actually happens in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky grew dark with heavy clouds as Yugi walked home; the first patters of rain even began to fall. The boy took no notice of it, too focussed on reaching the Game Shop and keeping his frustration in check.

_Aibou? _Yami asked gently.

"Yes?" the light huffed, not bothering to communicate through the link.

_Are you alright?_ The Pharaoh knew he had to tread carefully now.

"I'm fine. It was just too loud in the museum." Yugi kept walking.

_I'm sorry, Aibou_, Yami said quietly. _I let him anger me. I shouldn't have yelled._

"You shouldn't have lied either."

…_No._ He hadn't been thinking when he'd come out with his petty false retaliation; he'd just refused to let his Other get the better of him – which, he supposed, he'd ultimately failed in preventing. Now his hikari was embarrassed and upset with the both of them.

"You two are always fighting," the boy said. "It's ridiculous, why can't you get along?"

Yami didn't reply. Yugi sighed.

_I just don't like that I've got two yamis who hate each other._

_I try being civil, Aibou,_ Yami insisted. _He's just so infernal._

Yugi had reached his home and trudged upstairs to his room. Dumping his schoolbag on the floor for now, he took a deep breath to calm his temper. The Pharaoh stood beside the boy's bed, waiting.

Yugi turned to him. "He's really not that bad, Yami. He stirs, but you've got to be patient."

"I feel I could tolerate his insults," the spirit said with his jaw set, "if not for the way he treats you, Aibou."

"What do you mean by that?"

Yami's fists clenched. "He thinks he's _entitled_ to you. He comes and goes from your soul room when he pleases. He asks you deeply intimate questions without any regard for your privacy. And _now_ he has the audacity to tell you whom he believes your friends should be!"

"Yami…" Yugi began, but was ignored.

"_And_," the Pharaoh's voice grew quiet and low. "the way he looks at you – the way he _touches_ you. It's so… _presumptuous_. He has _no_ right. If I see him—"

"_Pharaoh!_"

Yami blinked and looked up at his hikari, jolted from his seething murmuring but failing to see at what point he'd crossed a line.

Yugi pursed his lips. "Kioku's done nothing wrong."

The spirit scoffed.

"I mean it!" the boy said. "Yes, he's been a little forward and he likes hugs, but he's never hurt me. He doesn't mean any harm, he's just lonely. All that time he's been locked away…"

The Pharaoh held his tongue about the fact that _he'd_ spent millennia waiting to be released and his Other had only been imprisoned for a couple of years, but he didn't think that would make him sound any less petulant than he'd already been seen to be. He could see what his aibou was saying – he just didn't feel the Other was worth worrying over like the boy did. It was as if Yugi had forgotten the Shadow Games he'd been so afraid of – how can he be so forgiving of the Yami even the Pharaoh despised?

"And what would you like me to do, Aibou?" he asked stiffly, shoulders squared.

Yugi gave a heavy sigh. "I just don't want this fighting. I almost feel like you're not trying."

"Of course I'm trying," Yami said immediately, although they both knew he was stretching the truth slightly.

"Just…" the boy shook his head. "please try harder, Yami. If not for him, then me."

The spirit once again felt himself being swayed by his hikari's immense amethyst eyes. How they had so much influence over him at times like this! The Pharaoh frowned. Yugi really was upset with him.

"Very well," he relented. "I apologise, I'll be more tolerant."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you."

Yami nodded, noting a strange sense of déjà vu that told him he'd had this conversation before as he left his light to do his homework in peace.

* * *

His cursed Other was following him again.

Yami's eyes narrowed. He kept stalking down the corridors of his soul room, refusing to look back and satisfy Kioku's obvious desire to provoke him. He simply walked after the taller spirit, quiet and oddly reserved, until Yami couldn't take it anymore. The Pharaoh turned on him – as he had before – and asked him rather curtly to either state his business or leave. Then Kioku stared up at him for a long moment, his gaze unwavering, before leaving as he'd been told with his head bowed.

Yami found him several hours later sitting against the door to their Puzzle, eyes closed and brow furrowed slightly. The spirit decided against bothering him.

* * *

_What are you looking for, Hikari?_ Kioku asked curiously through the link as Yugi entered the small store.

_A special edition _Monster World_ figurine is supposed to have been released yesterday – an Elven Priestess. I'm looking for it for Bakura_, Yugi explained, holding the door open for the man behind him.

He had discovered the hobby store several weeks earlier and it sold all manner of collectibles and figurines. It was quickly becoming a favourite of Yugi's for Duel Monster cards and the rarer plastic models that came up for sale – behind the Kame Game Shop, of course.

_Is it a gift for him? For a birthday perhaps?_ the Shadow queried.

_Nah_, Yugi shrugged, wandering to the corner of the little store. _He was busy this afternoon and promised he'd pay me back if I bought it for him._

Kioku nodded and looked around. _What do you collect, Yugi?_

The boy thought for a moment. _Uh, I'm not as committed as Bakura, but if I see some models I like I'll save for them. I__2__ releases Duel Monsters figures sometimes. Otherwise there are a couple of other games I'll collect for._

For newly released figurines they weren't well advertised, but Yugi found the tiny _Monster World_ section easily enough. On first glance, there didn't appear to be any Elven Priestesses left; their shelf was empty.

"Are they there?" someone asked behind him.

Yugi looked up to see the man he'd held the door for. He stood a fair foot above the boy – although, begrudgingly, this wasn't uncommon – and looked every bit of the word awkward. He was gangly and pale, and if Yugi had been the judgemental type he would have noted a somewhat crazed gleam in the young man's eyes.

"The Elven Priestess figures," he prompted when Yugi hadn't replied. "Are there any left?"

"Oh," the boy smiled apologetically. "No, there doesn't seem to be. Don't worry, I didn't get one either."

The man's face crumpled into a scowl and he swore, storming off to the other side of the store to brood over some other merchandise. Yugi sighed, resigned. He wandered off towards the store exit. As he passed one of the war game shelves, something caught his eye. He stopped and bent over; partly obscured by one of the front boxes was… an Elven Priestess! Despite his excitement at having found the figure he was after, Yugi was a little confused.

"What's it doing over here?" he wondered aloud.

He shrugged, supposing someone must have put it there after they'd changed their mind and forgotten where it went – it could have even been hidden there by someone who wanted it but was still saving up for it. _Well that's hardly fair_, Yugi reasoned, and took it.

"You're awfully lucky finding that," the jovial shopkeeper told him at the counter. "I'd thought we'd run out. That _Monster World_ is insanely popular."

"It definitely is," Yugi agreed, taking the box from the man with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

As he left the hobby store, he counted finding the figure as a definite highlight to his day. He glanced down at the shiny box, the beautiful Priestess flashing him a hand-painted, vinyl smile.

_Look at the work they've put into this one_, he mused to his yamis. _They go to so much effort with some of these figures._

_Indeed_, Yami remarked with mild interest, followed by a sound of agreement from Kioku.

_I forget how much I like plastic models. I should really look out for more, actually—_

Yugi didn't get to finish as his feet came out from under him and he tumbled to the ground. Groaning, he rolled over and looked up at who'd tripped him. He realised it was the man who'd been looking for the Priestess as well. He was glaring down at Yugi, the _somewhat_ crazed gleam in his eyes now a very _obvious_ gleam of rage. He lowered his head until his face was inches from the boy's, nostrils flaring. Yugi swallowed.

"I see you have a Priestess," the young man whispered. "Give it to me."

Yugi barely had time to gather his bearings after being tripped – let alone formulate any kind of response to the man's order – before being lifted roughly to his feet and shoved towards the alleyway beside the hobby store. The boy cursed silently as he was pinned against the wall, unfortunately out of sight of any passers-by on the street.

The collector snarled. "I asked you if there were any figures left. You _lied_."

"I didn't see it until later!" Yugi told him, holding the box to his stomach. "It's only fair that the first to find it should be the one to buy it."

"_I_ should have been the one to buy it!" the man growled, forcing Yugi's small body further into the wall with surprising strength considering his own lithe frame.

The boy sensed alarm from his yamis; they were certainly alert but neither yet felt the need to step in.

"I don't know what to tell you," Yugi said, determined to stay calm. "I'm sorry. This is for a friend, and I'm not giving it up."

The collector's eyes flashed with fury.

"Fine," he spat. "If you'd just handed it over I'd be on my way, but now I'll have to use this."

Keeping Yugi pinned against the wall with one arm, the man produced a stun gun from his pocket. Immediately he jabbed it against the boy's side.

Yugi let out a startled yelp as the shock coursed through him. He dropped the Priestess figure, shaking uncontrollably. The collector withdrew the gun after only a second, but it had been more than enough time to bring his victim down. He snatched up the box and ran off down the alley with his prize. Yugi sat crumpled on the ground, disorientated, as his body jerked fitfully – it was a terrifying and bizarre sensation, lasting all of several seconds before dying off. The boy lay where he was, dazed and suddenly worn out, his chest heaving.

In his confusion he easily yielded to the gentle tug on his mind; it wasn't until it was far too late that he realised he'd failed to connect the rage he felt through the mind link with the fact another soul now desired the use of his body.

"_How dare he_," Yugi heard his lips whisper, but he wasn't the one moving them.

* * *

**So I ended on a cliffy. Have fun with this for the next little while.**

**By the way guys, I'm very flattered by the reviews I've been getting. Unfortunately, going by the number of reviews I get each chapter and who sends them (shout out to Chaos Twin of Destruction for being such a loyal reader :D), I've only got about four people who are enjoying my fic. I'm going to do something a little bold here. I am requesting five reviews for this chapter before I post an update. If it gets five, the update will come at the regular time. It only takes a minute, guys - I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks :)**


End file.
